wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Azuregos
Azuregos is a World boss found in southeastern Azshara. The blue wyrm Azuregos is a trusted servant of the aspect Malygos. As a blue dragon he is incredibly interested in magical artifacts and their protection. For this reason he guards the ancient night elf Ruins of Eldarath, in modern day Azshara. Biography From Blizzard's Official Raid Areas site: :Before the Great Sundering, the night elf city of Eldarath flourished in the land that is now known as Azshara. It is believed that many ancient and powerful Highborne artifacts may be found among the ruins of the once-mighty stronghold. For countless generations, the Blue Dragon Flight has safeguarded powerful artifacts and magical lore, ensuring that they do not fall into mortal hands. The presence of Azuregos, the blue dragon, seems to suggest that items of extreme significance, perhaps the fabled themselves, may be found in the wilderness of Azshara. Whatever Azuregos seeks, one thing is certain: he will fight to the death to defend Azshara's magical treasures. During the War of the Shifting Sands, a scepter was created to make it possible to reopen the Scarab Wall. The scepter was shattered however by Fandral Staghelm, and the shards were divided amongst the four mighty Dragonflights, in the hopes that it would be nearly impossible to re-unite the pieces by anyone seeking to unleash the horrors of Ahn'Qiraj. Anachronos kept one piece to himself and gave the others to Eranikus, Vaelastrasz, and Azuregos. As soon as Malygos charged him with protecting the scepter shard, Azuregos knew he was in for an eternity of headache and pain. All he wanted to do was study the magic rich shorelines of Azshara and take in what artifacts might remain from the Sundering. He held the scepter shard for 500 years and he thought it was nothing but trouble. It attracted all kinds of attention. He wanted to be left alone to his studies, not babysit some would be hero's ticket to glory. So he gave it to a very special minnow, Maws. Any champion seeking to reunite the Scepter would come searching for Azuregos and face quite a challenge in order to claim the shard. Spirit of Azuregos To open the gates of Ahn'Qiraj, players must at one stage speak with Azuregos. As Azuregos was likely to be killed within a few hours of spawning, this would have made the quest difficult, if not impossible, to complete. To avoid this a Spirit of Azuregos can always be found wandering through southern Azshara. The Spirit cannot be attacked or killed, drops no loot, and is purely for players on the blue shard line of the scepter quest. You can speak to the Spirit, but if you are not on the proper stage of the quest, he says nothing interesting. Amusingly, the Spirit of Azuregos talks as if it is the real corporeal dragon, and tells players on the scepter quest that "I walk amongst savages in this cursed land! I cannot take five steps without some crazed orc or human trying to thrust a sharp stick into my hide. At any given time you could very well be speaking to my ghostly spirit." The hilarious conversation between Azuregos and the mortal champion can be found during the quest . Tactics Abilities Azuregos is immune to arcane spells and is very frost-resistant. His powers include: *Teleporting himself and all players within 30' range a short distance, wiping the aggro table. Azuregos will still have aggro for those players who were out of range of teleport. After the teleport, all affected players will be underneath the dragon and should run out. *Any player slain by Azuregos gets the "Mark of Frost". Azuregos periodically sends out an AOE pulse that freezes anyone with this mark into an ice cube. The mark cannot be removed in most cases; players with this are essentally out of the fight for 15 minutes. You should still stick around; Azuregos usually takes over half an hour to kill. This debuff was introduced to prevent players from Corpse Running during the encounter. *Azuregos periodically puts up a magic reflection shield that bounces spells back at the caster. The state of this shield will usually be announced in raid shout if you or someone else in the raid have a raiding mod like CT Raid installed. It is also quite visible; you will see a sparkly halo around the dragon. *Azuregos casts a blizzard-like spell that burns the mana of any caster caught in its range. He tends to center this spell at very close range to himself; this is why it is important for casters to run a short distance away from the dragon after a teleport. Mages should blink immediately after a teleport. Strategy Once Azuregos has been aggroed, all the dps and healers stand at his sides WITHIN teleport range. Melee attack on his sides to avoid his breath and other frontal attacks. The MT keeps Azuregos facing parallel to the dps/heal groups. A few healers keep the MT(s) up while the other concentrate on keeping everyone up. It is key for everyone to be in teleport range when the teleport happens, as this clears his aggro. Each time a teleport occurs everyone runs back to their side positions. ALL DPS AND HEALING must STOP until the MT has aggro again; it is usually sufficient to give the MT 5 seconds before the rest of the raid unloads. DPS resumes until the teleport happens again. Obviously use potions and bandages as necessary after teleports. Rinse and repeat until Azuregos goes down. If any casters need to drink, wait until the next teleport and then run away from the raid. Otherwise you will be the only person on Azuregos' aggro table and he will come after you. Mages should keep themselves buffed with Frost Ward and use Scorch. Fireballs are not allowed, for three reasons: 1) When the magic shield goes up, it hurts a lot less 2) The scorch debuff does not stack up like the fireball one does 3) Quick casting time lets you get more in between teleports. This fight is mana intensive. Curse of Elements and Judgement of Wisdom should be on the dragon at all times. If you have any Shamans, mana spring and mana tide should be up whenever possible. Greater Frost Protection Potions are very helpful in this fight. They require 1 elemental water, 1 dreamfoil, and 1 crystal vial. There is no legitimate means to remove Mark of Frost. The best place to put a low-level alt as a lookout is on a hill at . Loot Notes Azuregos is considered a "raid boss" in World of Warcraft, an extremely powerful enemy which requires approximately forty players to defeat, but an experienced and well equipped team can expect to kill Azuregos with only 10-20 players. Also, before Mend Pet was nerfed (Bonus healing gear will no longer affect it) Hunters were able to solo it, although it took hours.http://youtube.com/watch?v=i_-_3tfmU-o Wrath Notes Azuregos can once again be soloed by a hunter (3.0.3) and possibly any class that can out-heal the damage. Where it once took hours now just takes less than thirty minutes to accomplish. Azuregos can be soloed in under 10 minutes. This video documents a Death Knight (3.2) out-healing the DPS output of this boss. References Patches and hotfixes External links fr:Azuregos Category:Dragons Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:World raid encounters Category:Raids Category:Azshara mobs Category:Gates of Ahn'Qiraj